


Morning Tea

by emotionalsam (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic af, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emotionalsam
Summary: ‘Phil has always been one of those ‘late to bed, early to rise’ kind of people. He literally cannot make himself sleep in past 9:00 in the morning. Unlike Dan, of course, who needs a solid seven hours of sleep at minimum if he wants to be a useful member of society.’in which Dan and Phil basically cuddle on the couch all morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was... actually really fun to write.  
> if you have feedback, please leave it, it helps me improve. :)  
> ty, sam.

Phil has always been one of those 'late to bed, early to rise’ kind of people. He literally cannot make himself sleep in past 9:00 in the morning. He can take naps and stuff, sure, but he’s never really needed more than a couple of hours of sleep to function.

Unlike Dan, of course, who needs a solid seven hours of sleep at minimum if he wants to be a useful member of society. He can stay up as late as he wants to, really; most of his nights he is able to go to bed with Phil in the wee hours of the morning. Dan just can’t wake up with him. Pulling his sorry ass out of bed at 10:00 is hard enough, let alone 6:30.

That isn’t to say that Dan doesn’t wake up when Phil does, however. Phil always tries to leave him in peace, but Dan always manages to catch Phil as he silently crawls out of the covers. It’s simply the sudden absence of his presence that does it; after spending five hours cuddled up with Phil Lester, the Human Torch- seriously, though, the guy gives off a lot of heat- Dan’s sleeping self doesn’t take too kindly to his leaving. But his awake and conscious self doesn’t much care so early in the morning, and simply curls into a tighter ball before falling back asleep.

On the particular old mornings, Phil throws an extra blanket over Dan before shuffling out to the living room.

By the time Dan finally manages to convince himself that it might actually be good for him to get up and get moving with his day, Phil’s usually already had a bowl or two (or six) of cereal. If he’s not working, he’s laid out on the couch watching a movie or some lame, early morning television. And best of all is that he’s already made and poured Dan a cup of tea by the time he takes a seat.

Like today.

“Good morning, Dan,” Phil laughs as he hands Dan a red mug, the liquid inside still steaming. “Did you crash into the dresser again this morning?”

Dan tries to glare at Phil. Honestly, though, Dan’s far too tired to care. Even when Phil starts laughing at him.

In an act of retaliation, Dan sticks his tongue out and sits on him- getting comfortable on his back.

He makes a small noise of protest, but not much more. “Come on Dan, really? Let me sit up at least before you plant your butt down.” Phil kicks his feet, only able to bend them at the knee in his current position. It looks more silly than threatening and makes Dan laugh sleepily.

Dan takes a sip of his tea and sits there silently for a moment or so before setting his mug back down on the coffee table. Dan moves on top of Phil- slowly and carefully- and lies stomach down on him, Dan’s arms draped over Phil’s shoulders in a showcase of pure laziness. Dan’s head rests just below Phil’s neck, and between his shoulder blades. Dan can feel Phil move with each breath.

And he can hear Phil’s heart beat in his chest.

Dan closes his eyes and feels Phil.

Inhale.  
Exhale.  
Inhale.  
Exhale.  
In….

Dan doesn’t realize he’s falling back asleep until Phil says something.

“Hm?” Dan whines, nuzzling his face into Phil’s back. “What did you say?” Dan’s voice sounds painfully groggy, but he can’t find himself to care at this point. As if he was cuddling a stuffed animal, Dan wraps his arms around Phil as best and as tight as he can. Which isn’t very tight of a grip in actuality.

Phil grins. “I said,” he begins with mock annoyance, “if you’re gonna fall asleep on me, can I at least sit up?”

With absolutely zero pride to ruin, Dan lets out the most pathetic-sounding sound he’s ever made. He’s comfortable. And sleepy. And he really doesn’t want to move. But Phil wiggles uncomfortably beneath him, and suddenly Dan isn’t as at peace as he was a couple of seconds ago. With a loud and obvious sigh, Dan pushes himself up and off of Phil, standing unhappily off the couch while he waits for Phil to get himself situated, arms folded.

As soon as he sits down, Dan practically falls down next to him. Phil snorts as Dan yawns and rubs his eyes.

“You’re so terrible in the morning,” Phil comments quite rudely.

Dan punches Phil with what little force he’s able to muster before snuggling back up to him.

He’s still nice and warm.

“Yeah,” Dan retorts, “and you’re always a fucker.” He yawns and rubs idly at his right eye.

“No, I’m just awake,” Phil corrects Dan. He leans forward a little bit and grabs Dan’s tea from off the table, handing it to him. “Here come on, I made this for you for a reason.”

Instead of taking it like Dan probably should, he shakes his head and pushes it away gently, choosing to burrow his face closer to his boyfriend’s body. “I don’t want it,” Dan says. He sounds like a child- whining and rejecting just about anything that Phil is trying to hand his way. “I just want to lay here like this with you.”

“You’re going to fall asleep again.”

“I don’t care,” Dan mutters against him.

Phil just sighs and decides to let Dan do what he wants. Putting the mug back on the table, Phil leans back against the couch and wraps an arm around Dan, which he is more than a little grateful for.

Dan doesn’t end up falling back asleep like either of them had expected. Instead, he sits there comfortably watching bad morning television with Phil. Eventually Dan takes the mug of tea into his hands, stealing a sip from it every so often. But just sitting with Phil is really enough for him. Neither of them really talk, but they both just sit and enjoy each other’s presence. Dan’d go so far to say it’s invigorating- and it really is. Sure the tea helps, but Phil is even better than his morning tea.

Dan doesn’t tell him so outright, but he’s pretty sure Phil gets the message when he leans up and coax him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> *


End file.
